


Livin' It Up While I'm Goin' Down

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Co-workers, Elevator Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Trapped In Elevator, claustrophobic Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2457585#t2457585">this spn_masquerade</a> prompt. </p><p>In short ... Jared is stuck in an elevator, convinced he's about to die. But then he finds the better side to be trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' It Up While I'm Goin' Down

In a split second, Jared’s day goes from sunshine and puppies and scratch offs for free coffee to the dark, dark recesses of hell with red-eyed dogs and growling monsters hiding in the shadows.

Machinery whirs somewhere beyond the walls of the elevator as the car stutters to a manic stop and the bright overhead lights shut off. Slowly, red beams of light fill the space and he’s staring at one of those demons lurking in the corner. He sucks in a deep breath to calm himself, stands up straight against the threat just as the beast creeps closer, then he whimpers and cowers in the corner.

“Jared.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” he chants regularly to get his heart back down and his brain centered on all the good things in his life. Like the bright smiles of his parents, best friends down at the bar, and ice cream. Rocky Road with extra chocolate sauce on top.

“Jared?”

“Don’t come a step closer or I swear to God.” Jared lifts his arms in defense and spreads his legs with one coming up to strike.

“Or you swear to God what? That you’ll kick me in my shin or elbow my ear?”

Jared dares to look up at the figure looming over him, haloed in blood-red light. “What do you want?”

“I want you to stop being a baby, you big lug. Look at yourself.”

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to because his vision is failing to recover from this much darkness.

“Jared, c’mon,” the voice says lighter, softer, with care. “Get up off the floor.”

Just as hands reach for Jared’s wrists, he tenses up and tosses his weight down like a dead body. “I don’t want to die like this. Not in this wretched purgatory, strung up in the air by a string.”

“Have you lost your damn mind?”

Mind, Jared thinks, yes, he has one, and uses it quite well as a computer programmer for a new technology group in the tallest building in town. Now that he thinks of it, he was headed to work this morning, right before God plucked him out of the elevator and dropped him down in the depths of the far empty.

His cube mate, the ultra-sexy-nerdy Jensen, had just joined him in the elevator before it happened, and he really hopes Jensen is back in Chicago safe and sound, surrounding by loved ones and coworkers, who will probably be wondering what happened to Jared, who is currently losing any chance at breathing with the heat filling the space around him.

“Oh God, I’m dying, this is what it’s like. It’s not a flash of my greatest moments in life, it’s a long slow descent into the darkness.”

“Jared, are you okay?”

A hand touches his face, soft fingertips pressing softly at his cheeks, and while his first instinct is to shrivel into a ball, something rings familiar here.

“Jared?” the voice with the touch asks for the millionth time, now with the hand sliding over Jared’s ear with fingers dipping into his hair. Then there’s a soothing touch of a thumb coasting over Jared’s cheekbone. Back and forth and back and forth, and now Jared can smell spearmint.

His mind flashes through random sense memory: Jensen’s bright green spearmint gum just after lunch, a quiet creak of denim stretching like Jensen’s that night they hung out on Jared’s patio after their first not-date-but-hang-out, and the soft pressure of a warm hand over the side of his face when Jensen kissed him two weeks later.

Like the light bulb in his head, the elevator fills with white sparks of fluorescent coming to life. Jared blinks against the harsh intrusion to find Jensen crouched before him with one hand on Jared's knee and the other still on his face.

“You okay, man?”

“Jensen,” Jared half asks, half declares, because this is a fabulous plot twist from being stuck with Lucifer in prison.

“Yeah, it’s me. You know where you are?”

Jared glances around but gets dizzy with multiple versions of himself reflected in the mirrored walls of the elevator. “Yeah, I guess. What happened?”

“The elevator stopped and you had some kind of ..”

“Hallucinations,” he supplies, but is quickly quieted with Jensen’s flat look and tiny quirk of his mouth.

“I was going to say temper tantrum, but sure, let’s go with hallucinations.”

“I thought I was dying,” he admits with a pitiful frown

“Yeah, I picked up on that.” Jensen pats both of Jared’s knees then brings his hands beneath Jared’s shoulders to haul him up to stand.

It’s an incredibly feat given Jared’s size. Also incredibly sexy given Jensen’s agility to do it so effortlessly. “I’m sorry, I just, it’s weird, and stupid, and I’m kind of a baby,” he rattles on, barely able to meet Jensen’s assessing look. “But I have nightmares about being stuck in elevators.”

Jensen sobers from being worried for his own health against a nutcake like Jared to being concerned and interested in the nightmares. “Really?”

“Yeah, and wells and barrels and dungeons.”

“You get stuck in a lot of wells and barrels and dungeons?”

“No, not really.” Jared is comforted when Jensen quirks a smile then positions them against the corner of the elevator with their shoulders propped together. “But you never know. Big ass like me could get stuck just about anywhere.”

“You are such a beautiful idiot” he replies with a soft smile and slow shake of his head. There’s a light fondness to his voice, too. “Way too dumb for being a programmer, but I guess you can’t be a hundred percent perfect, right?”

Jared smiles with Jensen’s playful little nudge. “I’m not perfect, nowhere near it.”

“Well, you’re hot and smart and funny and love the Cowboys and Monty Python. It’s hard to find a good match these days.”

It’s a warm relief that Jared is not only not going to die but also that he hasn’t scared off Jensen with this crazy panic attack. Also that Jensen has referred to him as a good match. Jared smiles and can feel his cheeks pinching around dimples. “You ain’t so bad yourself, Jackles.”

Jensen bumps Jared’s shoulder and winks before clapping his hand with purpose. “Alrighty, let’s get this big box moving. Where’s the call button?”

A few pressed buttons later, the speaker is buzzing with emergency services, but it’s not good.

“We have an electrical outage in your bank of elevators,” a sweet female voice informs them, “so unfortunately we have to wait a while ‘til we find the cause to get you back up and running.”

Jared runs to the panel of buttons and shrieks at the speaker. “What do you mean you have to wait a while.”

“Jared, it’s okay,” Jensen attempts with a hand on his back, but it’s no use. Jared’s anxiety ramps right back up.

“No! It’s not okay! We’re stuck in this tiny cell and no one will find us and we’ll never get out until we’re dead.”

Jensen’s hands pull on Jared’s face to bring them together for a kiss. It’s not sexy or sweet, just disruptive to Jared’s panic attack. “Jared, it’s okay. We’re not going to die in here.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I do,” he poorly lies, but Jared is inclined to believe him because Jensen is serious model pretty with a wry sense of humor and has had pretty much all of C++ programming memorized since he was twelve.

“Okay. But what about until then?”

Jensen seems to think on it, then uses his hands to pull Jared down for another kiss. Jared makes a noise into Jensen’s mouth, partly trying to talk yet mostly in a new round of surprise as Jensen holds tight to his jaw. He squeaks another noise when Jensen uses his body to push Jared against the wall, and yet another when their hips meet and Jared can feel the dick hiding behind dark grey designer jeans.

When Jensen pulls back, they’re still tucked tight together, and they’re both huffing for air. “You feeling any better?”

“A little,” Jared replies in a daze, eyes stuck on the shine of Jensen’s plush, wet lips. It’s only minorly shocking when Jensen dives back in with his hands fisting in Jared’s hair and his tongue plunging deep into Jared’s mouth. Not that Jared minds; it’s a very lovely surprise for Jensen to be this bold after the last month of awkward will-we-won’t-we hangouts with lingering looks and touches as they both loitered in doorways before calling it a night.

There’s a loud smack of their kiss breaking off and Jared’s eyes nearly cross to find Jensen’s face in front of him. The elevator is stuck somewhere around the eleventh floor while Jared’s head is up in the clouds that circle their eighty-third-floor office. His lungs are working as hard as they did back when he thought he was on an express ride to hell, but now his dick is extremely interested in staying in this car for a long, long, long time.

“How about now?” Jensen asks, sounding about as lost as Jared is.

“Eh,” Jared replies then tugs Jensen in with arms wrapping around his back and yanking him up on his tip toes so their dicks line up. Jared shoves his hands beneath Jensen’s shirt, which comes off seconds later followed by Jared’s, and Jensen’s gets to working on Jared’s belt and button-fly as Jared sucks harsh kisses down the bend of Jensen’s neck. As soon as Jensen’s hand wraps around Jared’s hard-as-nails cock, Jared’s sighing in pleasure and tipping his head back against the elevator wall. That’s when his sunshiney day turned Devil’s Ride actually flips into something more akin to celestial bodies.

Jared finds that the elevator ceiling is also edge-to-edge mirrored glass and he can see the fine angles of Jensen’s shoulders, along with the bulky stress in his arm as he fists Jared’s dick, which is also on display above him.

“Holy fuck,” Jared murmurs, “We’re actually in heaven.”

Jensen looks at Jared then follows his sight to the ceiling and laughs. It sounds a bit stressed and yet amused, but also giddy like a child on Christmas.

“Oh man,” Jensen pants out, “Do me, too.”

Jared immediately yanks on Jensen’s belt, hung deliciously low on his fabulously flat hips, then drags the denim down enough to get the best view possible in the mirrors above and beside them. He wraps his hand around the base of Jensen’s dick and starts a slow rhythm. It’s hypnotizing to watch Jensen’s dick disappear within the large meat of his hand then pop through his thumb and fingers, bright as a Michigan cherry.

He’s unsurprised when neither of them lasts long with how frantic and uncoordinated they are between watching the delicious display of fucking one another’s hands while also trying to get each other off. It is rather beautiful in a porn star kind of way when Jensen’s mouth drops open with his tongue wrapped around the upper ledge of his teeth and shoots soft white come over Jared’s stomach. The sight makes Jared’s toes curls and seconds later, he’s doing the same right back on Jensen.

Jensen falls against Jared’s chest in the post-sex haze and Jared does his best to keep them upright on wobbly legs. This is new and unexpected as well: half-assed cuddling after. Jared hasn’t had that in a long while, let alone with someone he’s so excited to spend time with, even locked up in an elevator.

Then again, when it goes like this, Jared is happy to start every Monday stuck between the eleventh and twelfth floors.

The speaker beside them crackles to life, forcing Jared and stand up straight with Jensen still slack against him. “You boys holding out okay? You need anything in there?”

“Just a cigarette,” Jensen mumbles before lazily smiling up at Jared.

“Sir, this is a no-smoking building, and if you have--”

Jared kisses Jensen deep and messy in place of listening to the woman cite building codes. He doesn’t hear much more for the next two hours outside of their moans tangling together as their limbs do, too.


End file.
